


Tales of Ruby Echo

by Moonrose95



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bara Sans (Undertale), Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Everybody Wants Money, Gen, Gun Violence, Long-Distance Relationship, Musical (probably), Not Canon Compliant, Sensuality, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), mafia, sugar daddy gaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose95/pseuds/Moonrose95
Summary: Based on the series "Sooner Or Later You're Gonna Be Mine" by StaringbackAlso based on the comic adaptation by MelikasRuby Echo is an overnight wonder whose songs dazzle and delight her audiences. She's mysterious, pretty, and, most importantly, eager to make money. Miss Echo finds herself in a certain run-down club and gets caught in the whirlwind world of the mafia...with monsters.
Relationships: Mafiafell Sans/Frisk
Kudos: 2





	Tales of Ruby Echo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135) by [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback). 



> This work is based on the Sooner or Later universe, however, some details may be altered or different.  
> This work contains scenes of violence, blood, drama, angst, and other mature themes.
> 
> This work is purely for fun  
> Please support the creator of the universe, Staringback, and the comic artist Malikas~

The stench of alcohol, sweat, and cigarettes filled the air.  
It was uncomfortably warm in the dressing room but I wasn’t about to complain. The club I was performing at tonight wasn’t really my first choice but it had come up on my potential list of big donors. Despite its disgusting, meager appearance, several cash tycoons frequented it.

I never was one for money. I preferred a simple, easy lifestyle. However, with the circumstances I found myself in…I had no choice.

“You’re on in ten, sweetheart.” The manager of the stage, Mr. Cooper, gave me an eager thumbs-up. It seemed he was still doing his best to kiss up to me – my very presence was already bringing in an excess of customers.

I hated to admit it but I did have a natural talent for singing. Instead of being able to access laboratories and places of education, I was forced to rely on my singing to bring in money. This world wasn’t the place I belonged in and I wanted to leave as fast as I could. It was dangerous, merciless, and wild here – a stark contrast to the place I was trying to get back to.

“It’s time.” The manager peeked back in, giving me an awkward smile. I could tell he wanted to say something about me hurrying along but he wasn’t sure if I would be offended or not. “The stage is ready for you.”

“I’m coming.”

As I stood on the stage, adjusting the microphone and waiting for the band to finish warming up, I felt a strange sense of familiarity wash over me. I scanned the crowd, trying to figure out where the feeling was coming from.

I found the source at one of the tables in the back. She had brown hair that was a stylish pixie cut, wide brown eyes, and a simple floral dress.  
It was…another Frisk.  
She was seated at a table with several familiar faces and some unfamiliar faces. I recognized the monsters first – Underfell Sans, Underfell Papyrus, and Gaster. I recognized a couple of the humans – Mob Boss Giovanni and his right-hand man Huckle.

If Frisk was sitting with Giovanni, it was definitely not a good sign. Giovanni was disgusting and ruthless.  
What circumstances could have led her to be associated with all of them? From what I knew, courtesy of gossipers, Givanno had recently partnered with Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster to rake in more money and establish a stricter hold on his territories.  
Although this universe’s humans didn’t care for or trust monsters, they were afraid of them. Monsters had the ability to use Magic, which, on the other hand, was only able to be tapped by a very select group of humans. With access to the monster’s Magic, mob bosses could show even greater authority over their domain, threatening their enemies and properties alike with their overpowering might.

The man playing the piano gave me a signaling jingle, taking my focus from Frisk, and I prepared myself to sing.

After the performance, I went into the audience. People crowded around me, wanting my autograph and asking me about my next performance locations. I did my best to make my way towards Frisk’s table without being suspicious or rude to my fans.

Once I had finally made it to Frisk’s table, I noticed a new occupant. Or rather, an angry spider monster. It was Underfell Muffet and she looked peeved.

“What do you mean, you can’t make a deal with me?” She protested, placing her top two hands on the table and the others on her hips. “You can hire on monster bodyguards but you can’t give my company money in exchange for weapons?”

“That’s just how it is,” Giovanni smirked, shrugging nonchalantly. He was clearly enjoying this. “Now why don’t you run along, you disgusting wretch, before I let my boys pump you full of lead?”  
His human henchmen readied their guns.

Muffet bit her lower lip but seemed to back off from the conversation.

“Oh!” Giovanni suddenly noticed me. “Miss Echo! Don’t mind the spider monster – come over here.” He gestured for me to approach him, smiling happily.

Muffet stormed around me, leaving without another word, allowing me to walk up in the place where she had just been. I was now opposite Giovanni at the table, standing in an empty spot where they had intentionally removed the seats to let people go to the table to talk with Giovanni. It was easier to talk to him from across the table than right next to him.  
Sans eyed me with a fair amount of scrutiny before deciding I wasn’t a threat at all and relaxing a little.  
Papyrus was on alert, as to be expected, but seemed relatively relaxed as well.  
Gaster glanced at me in curiosity before returning his gaze to the papers he was currently reading.  
Frisk fidgeted a little in her seat next to Sans, assumably excited judging by how her eyes were almost sparkling and she was fighting to stop herself from smiling.

Giovanni smiled pleasantly at me. “I’m so pleased you decided to perform here, Miss Echo! I didn’t expect you would ever come to a place like this.”

“Well, I always make sure I give all of my best customers a performance.” I gave him a wink.

He seemed proud of himself.  
“Even though I wasn’t happy when people started talkin’ about me being here, I suppose it was worth it in the end since I got to hear you sing.” He clasped his hands together, placing his chin on top and resting his elbows on the table. “Have you ever considered performing at the Golden Stage?”

“I would but they prefer singers with more…connections.”

The Golden Stage was a fancy, high-end performance venue that provided entertainment for mafia bosses. The only reason it was able to stay relatively together was because there were rules in place that forbade any violence or deals under their roof. It was the only venue of its kind but there was a catch – the performers all had “sponsors” from the mafia.  
They only allowed performers who were backed by mafia bosses.

I felt my heart beat a little faster as I dreaded his next question. I hoped he wouldn’t ask but I knew Giovanni wouldn’t pass up a chance like this.

“What if I sponsored you?”

And there it was.  
The question I hadn’t wanted to face.  
It was simple on the surface but my reply would be crucial to any further relationship I had with Giovanni and any of his associates.  
I didn’t want to give my loyalty to Giovanni but…the Golden Stage had a huge monetary opportunity. Even if I performed there once, I would get enough money to finally buy my own lab equipment and create a portal to go home. Not to mention, if I turned him down, I took a chance of him considering me an enemy and risking getting killed. In this dimension, you had to walk on eggshells around the mafia bosses.

“You don’t have to answer right now,” Giovanni stated, possibly seeing the slight worry in my expression. “You’re performing here for a few days, right? I know you have a lot of fans that might see a connection to me as a reason to avoid your performances, so I’ll give you until the end of your week here to give me your answer.”

So he was playing the nice-guy card. Acting as if he was going to let me say no…when in reality, he would probably have me threatened or killed for refusing.  
I was surprised he was being so passive – I supposed he wasn’t lying when he said that he enjoyed my singing.

“Thank you. I will consider your support – it’s very kind of you.”

“Anything for such a lovely lady.” Giovanni chuckled. “I’ll be returning on the last day for your answer. I have other business to attend to during the rest of the week, unfortunately.”

And with that, I had to move on to other tables.  
I gave Giovanni a polite wave goodbye before heading to the next set of customers.  
I could feel his stare following me but I did my best to ignore it.

The next day, I was able to take a large part of the day off.  
After my morning performance, I decided to walk through the shopping district nearby to find new outfits.

As I looked in a store window at the flaming red Ember Rippled Dress, I noticed Frisk across the street in the window’s reflection.  
I watched her struggling with a grocer – a grumpy older lady with a reputation for being cross and unreasonable no matter who you were. She didn’t care about status, only about her own goals. Frisk was accompanied by Sans and Papyrus but the grocer was clearly not intimidated by them.

After a few minutes of continual arguing, I decided to cross the street.

“What’s going on over here, now?” I called out as I approached them.

I was the center of attention.

The grocer was surprised.  
“Miss Echo! Why, nothin’ at all, dear.”  
She quickly went from stern to friendly. I had to wonder why she was treating me nicely – she wasn’t concerned with my status so how did I fit in with her goals?  
“Were you lookin’ ta buy somethin’, darlin’?”

“I might. I’m wondering what you were doing arguing with this young lady, though.”

“Oh, that? This monster gang broad and her monster friends were tryin’ ta scare me into sellin’ them a huge load of electronic doodads I just got from my supplier. I told them I needed them for my sign and lights but they won’t let up!”

“That’s because we need them more than you do.” A familiar voice said, its owner walking up behind Frisk. It was Fell Gaster and he looked peeved. “I believe I already made myself clear when I told you this was our territory. You will do as I say.”

The grocer frowned. “I’m not ‘bout ta be pushed around by you ruffians! I don’t sell electronics that are meant for my shop!”

Gaster was about to say something but I intervened, sensing this conversation would get violent very quickly.

“Is there something, in particular, you would like in exchange for the ‘electronics’?” I asked.

The grocer smirked. “Now, here is someone who knows how to speak my language. Miss Echo, I was actually hopin’ ta have you sing at a weddin’ later this month. I tried ta reach you but your manager wouldn’t let me.”

So that’s why she was favoring me. It figured.

“If I put your event in my schedule, will you give them the electronics they need?”

The grocer grinned. “Of course! No electronics compare to the beauty of your voice! Plus, I can brag to all my friends ‘bout gettin’ you ta sing at my sister’s weddin’!”

The grocer quickly left, presumably to get the items.

Frisk and the skeletons approached me, all of them clearly confused. I could see suspicion in the skeletons’ expressions.

“Why did you do that?” Frisk asked. “Not that we don’t appreciate it but…you just offered up your own services for somethin’ that won’t benefit you at all!”

“But it will benefit you,” I admitted. “And that’s all I care about.”

Frisk was even more confused. “Me? Why do you care about what I need?”

So these electronics really would benefit her. I had to wonder what they were going to be used for but I also didn’t want to delve too deeply into her life.  
I didn’t want to mess up the balance of this dimension, if that was even possible.

“You’re a singer. I believe it would look better for us all if you didn’t have to struggle against the world.”

Frisk was astonished. “Y-You know I’ve been struggling?”

“Come on. Look at the world we live in. I would be surprised if you weren’t being threatened by a mob boss.”

“Right you are.” Gaster stepped forward, taking charge of the conversation. “Miss Echo, I would like to ask that you join us this evening for dinner.”

He was asking politely but I sensed that his SOUL was serious about it.  
I didn’t feel comfortable refusing, fearing what he might assume if I did.  
One wrong word or move and I would be full of bullet holes.

“I would be glad to join you for dinner.”

“Wonderful.” He smiled genuinely. “Now, I will take care of your schedule so you can perform at that wedding, so why don’t you take some time to prepare yourself?”  
He gently took my hand and slid some warm metal coins into my palm. It was enough to buy…

“I couldn’t take your money. I don’t deserve it.” I tried to give it back but he clasped my hand closed firmly.

“Don’t be absurd.” He seemed to be sincere. “It’s the least I could give you for your help. Think of it as a gift.”  
He took my shoulders and turned me around so that I was facing the dress I had been eyeing earlier.  
“Buy yourself something nice.”

A chill ran down my spine. So he had seen me looking at the dress.  
And he obviously knew my schedule and somehow had a connection to my manager, since he said that he was going to take care of my schedule.  
How much did he really know?  
I had no doubt in my mind that he was the mob boss of the monsters – he was intelligent and clever, poised to take advantage of the situation.  
I had to be more careful around him.


End file.
